A central device, such as a cable modem, facilitates communications between subscriber/client devices and a cable headend. Typically, a cable modem is designed to receive communications from a cable headend along one or more downstream channels (e.g., receive channel set (RCS)) and to output communications to the cable headend along one or more upstream channels (e.g., transmit channel set (TCS)). In some cases, a cable modem may be configured to output communications along a bonded upstream channel, wherein the bandwidth of the bonded upstream channel is a combination of the individual upstream channels making up the bonded channel. Greater throughput may be obtained when a cable modem outputs data along multiple upstream channels (e.g., a bonded channel).
A cable modem using one or more bonded upstream channels may enter into a partial service state when one or more individual upstream channels of one or more bonded channels become unavailable. While operating in a partial service state, a cable modem may remain online but will be operating with fewer upstream resources at its disposal. Typically, when a cable modem enters an upstream partial service state, the cable modem can get stuck in the partial service state even after the condition triggering the state is remedied. After a period of time, the headend may cease the issuing of transmit grants to the cable modem for the affected upstream channels. The cable modem can remain in the partial service state until the cable modem resets or re-registers with the headend. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for remedying bonded channels that become impaired.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.